StarWizard's and Frisk's Adventure in Undertale
by TheStarWizard998
Summary: Hello, This StarWIzard999 (but it has a 1 because my pass) and This is my first fanfiction. This story is about a teen (StarWiz) & a 11 year old girl (Frisk), both fall in the Underground, find each other, and become friends, now they have to get out of the Underground together. Will they make it? May do all endings in this order (Neutral, Genocide, and True Pacifist)
1. Chapter 1

Mount Ebott 20x7 : A 11 year old child got lost during a camping trip and climbed Mt. Ebott, She decided to look into the hole...till she fell into the hole, she was the 7 people to fell into the mount... ?: OW!

Narrator : Scratch That ... 8 people fell into the mountain. Frisk : Who are You? ?: Me? I'm the StarWizard but my friends call me Star or StarWiz.

"Okay StarWizard, How did you get here StarWizard?" Frisk said

StarWiz : Walking, Looking Around and I heard a noise and fell down the mountain. Frisk : Want to work together to get out of here.

StarWiz : Ok (You got a new team member)... AnD tHe OnLy OnE pErSoN tHaT wIlL fRiEnD yOu!

Frisk : Who was that? StarWiz : I don't know but I have a BAD feeling about it.

Flowey : Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey The Flower! It looks you two had a long fall, touch my "friendliness pellets" to heal up!

StarWiz: (whispers) I have a BAD feeling about this about this, especially the way he said friendliness pellets.

Frisk: Well, I'm hurt, I need to heal!

StarWiz: Ok, Don't say I didn't warned you(stand in the corner, watching)

Flowey: Ok, I guess he does not want to heal, OK, heal up!

Frisk: (Walks into the pellet) OW!

Flowey: JUST KIDDING, IN THIS WORLD, IT KILL OR BE KILL! (surrounds Frisk with pellets)

Frisk: StarWiz Help!

StarWiz: See, I told you! (attempts to attack Flowey)

Flowey: OH NO YOU DON'T (surround StarWiz with pellets) DIE!

StarWiz :(takes damage) STARWIZ LV 1 HP 35/40 (has a grin on his face) Wanna go Flowey?

Flowey: YES, FIGHT ME TO THE DEATH MHHAHAHAHA (Flowey get hit with a fireball) FLOWEY IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (turns into star)

StarWiz: You can say the battle (puts sunglasses) was too lit.

Frisk: (bursts into laugher) Really, Puns!

?: Childs?

StarWiz & Frisk: Who There?

?: Don't worry, children, I'm Toriel, Carekeeper of th(gets hit by rock) OW!

StarWiz : Take That, Monster!

Frisk : -_- Really?

(Plz Stand By)

Fail-Comic by StarWiz

Frisk: Hey, StarWiz?

StarWiz: What?

Frisk: Do you think you can throw me through the hole up there?

StarWiz: Maybe, lets try (throw Frisk)

Frisk (doesn't make it through) OW! AHHH! (falls and dies) (insert plat noise here) R.I.P Frisk (Insert Game Over Theme here)

StarWiz: Fudge!

(Back to the Story!)

Toriel : I'm Toriel, Carekeeper of the Ruins, lets you two to my house.

Frisk: Ok, StarWiz, Are you coming?

StarWiz: In a bit.

StarWiz POV: (Kindness Level Up, KLV 2, able to level up a skill, upgraded Fire 1 to Fire 2, Fireballs are bigger now and able to summon 2 at a time! Exp till next KLV : 20; HP 60; ATK 20; DEF 35).

I plan to tell my backstory of StarWiz but during the Genocide or True Pacifist run OK bye


	2. Chapter 2 : The Ruins

StarWiz : Guys, I'm back!

Toriel: Oh, Hello children , I taught this girl here about the puzzle of the Ruins, I will tell about them in the next room.

(next room skip)

Toriel: Ok, childs, I marked the levers you need to filp.

StarWiz: I think you should've not mark them so we can learn.

Toriel: ... I think you had a point

StarWiz KVL : 5 EXP for making a point EXP till next level, 15(Only I can hear it, it in my head)

StarWiz: Alright, Frisk, You hit that lever in front of you and I hit that one over to the left.

Frisk : Ok(both flip switch)

Toriel : Good work, children, working together to flip them faster, lets move on.(holds Frisks hand) Puzzles seem a bit too dangerous for now. (Walks across the fake spike path) Child! Why you still over there? I will get you!

StarWiz: Nah, I'll walk across myself. (walks across the F.S.P a.k.a Fake Spike Path) Taa Daa!

Toriel: ... How did you do that, I thought I was the only one who knew the solution?

StarWiz: Me either, I just watched you do it and I knew the solution.

StarWiz KLV : (Solution Finder 20 EXP Level Up! HP 80 ATK 40 DEF 45 Fireball LV 3 Able to summon Three Fireballs at a time and Fireballs are Bigger)

Toriel: Lets move on.

(Next Room Skip)

Toriel: Ok, lets practice sparing the Dummy.

StarWiz: (laughing) How DO you spare a dummy, it can't talk!

Toriel: It's just for practice my childs, just talk to it.

StarWiz: OK (Just keeps spamming spare)

(The Dummy flew Away)

Toriel: ... (facefault) Let move on.

(Next Room Skip)

Toriel: I need to test you two, I'm sorry for this (runs off and hides behind a pillar)

StarWiz and Frisk: ... ... (walk past pillar)

Toriel: Wait childs! I was just stand behind this pillar!

StarWiz Mind: I think we knew that.

Toriel: I was just testing if you can last long without missing me. I need to run some errands, I will give you two a cellphone to share, don't fight to use it!

StarWiz : (summon a I Phone 4 into his right pocket)

StarWiz POV: (I have a Gala-Phone (a space smartphone) but, it will be strange for a someone on Earth to have one)

StarWiz: I already have a phone(pull out iphone 4)

Toriel: That Great! It sad you two can't learn to share, but still! I will give you two my phone number.

(You got Toriel's Phone #)

Toriel : You two stay, I'll be back.

(Toriel leaves the room)

StarWiz: Ok, Frisk let's rock, paper, scissors! What your choice?

Frisk: To stay here

StarWiz: To find Toriel's house ourselves. Ok,Ready?

Frisk: Ready!

StarWiz: Ok, Rock,Paper, Scissors,GO!

(StarWiz got paper, Frisk got rock)

StarWiz: YES! I am NOT staying here. Let's Go!

(next room skip)

Frisk: Hey, candy! Let's get some!

StarWiz: Frisk! Did your mom tell you not to grab candy from a strange bowl? I swear that flower trying to poison us. IT'S A TRAP!

Frisk: Nah, it's probably Toriel's, plus how is a flower goes to get poison?

(Frisk grabs candy and eats one)

Frisk: See, it's no-(throws up and turns green) (dead insert game over theme)

StarWiz: (faceplam)

(plz stand by, no fail comic this time)

StarWiz: Fine(gets 12 candys because fudge Undertale inventory physics)

Frisk: (gets 8 candys)

StarWiz: This time we go down.

(2 room later...?)

Frisk: Why we stop?

StarWiz: There's a Froggit ahead.

(a wild Froggit appear)

StarWiz KLV LV 3 HP 80/80 FIGHT/ACT/ITEM/MERCY/

(Frisk's turn; Act; Flirt; you compliment Froggit, it doesn't understand you but, it was flatted anyways)

Froggit: (ribbit) (attacks with flys, no damage done).

(StarWiz's turn; Mercy; Spare)

(You Won! Star's KLV gained 15 EXP, 15 gold earned)

Frisk: ...

Frisk: Why is your SOUL rainbow?

StarWiz: What this? (pulls out soul) I was born this way, its rare.

Frisk: Nice, what does it's stand for?

StarWiz: It's a mixture of every soul color, for example, Bravery. Let's move on.

(next room skip)

StarWiz: This Room looks (step on fake floor trapdoor a.k.a F.F.T) SAFFFFEEEE(thud)

Frisk: Star! Are you OK?

StarWiz: FINLAND!(shakes head) It OK! There a tube, come on down!

Frisk: (goes down) This Tube?

StarWiz: Yep, let's go up(go in tube) ITTTTTTT!

Frisk: Wait for (go in tube) MEEEEE!

StarWiz: Hey, it took us back here but, to the left. Let's go.

(next room skip)

Frisk: Hey, look a sign(reads)... It's say nothing, let's push this rock(push rock and the spikes went down) Let's go!

(next room skip)

Frisk: OMG(sees a lot of F.F.P's) How we going to get past this?

StarWiz: IDK, but let's try.

(100 attempts later)

StarWiz: Is this for real?! We'll never get past this!

Frisk: Hey Star! I just realize something! The Leafs are the solution!

StarWiz: ... ...

StarWiz: AGHHHHHAHHHH( StarWiz .exe has stopped working)

Fail-Comic Spider Donuts Cider(I don't know the author, Give credit to him, it's about spider cider)

Frisk: Hey look, a sign(read) Spider Bakery from Hotlands! Freshly Baked Donuts

Frisk: It's sounds good, I'll take 1 of each!

StarWiz: Same.

(The Spiders crawled out gave 2 of each item)

StarWiz: Thanks(hands 42 gold) Here. (hands Frisk her items)

Frisk: Thanks. (checks donuts) Smells like baked spiders.

StarWiz: (eats donut) This is good!

Frisk: (grossed out) (checks Spider Cider) Made with whole spider, not just the juice)

StarWiz: (Drinks "Spider" Cider) Ahh, that was refreshing!

Frisk: (sick to the stomach) Want mine?

StarWiz: Sure! (eats both)

Frisk:(Throw ups in next room)

StarWiz: (shrugs) Here, have a tip (gives 10 gold)

(The spiders were so happy, they gave StarWiz a box of Donuts and a liter of cider)

StarWiz: Thx (leaves)

(KLV became LV 7, HP 130, ATK 80, DEF 95, Fireballs LV 7, 7 fireballs can be summon at a time, fireballs can be made to the size a house, shaped, and turned into custom attacks)

(back to the story)

Frisk: A sign! (reads) 3/4 rocks like to be pushed.

StarWiz: Ok, I push the 2nd one, You go 1st.

Frisk: Sure! (pushs rocks) I push the last one! (attempt to push)

Talking Rock: Hey! Who said you can push me?

Frisk: Sorry, Mr. Rock, but I need you to move.

Rock: Fine, just for you, pumpkin. (moves a little)

Frisk: I need you to move a LITTLE more.

Rock: Fine. (move sideways)

Frisk: No, To the button.

Rock: My gosh, kid. My non-existing legs are killing me! (moves to switch)

Frisk: Finally! (trys to leave but spikes come back up)

Rock: Oh, you want me to stay there! You're giving me a real workout. (stays in switch)

StarWiz: Let's move on.

(next room skip)

Frisk: (Thinking that the mouse may come out to get the cheese, fills you with determination, SAVE) Mouse, can you come out and play?

(sqeak)

Frisk: FINE! Let's Go!

(next room skip)

Frisk: It's a ghost!

?: zzz(are they gone yet?)zzz

(push with force?)

(Battle Start!)

(Napstablook blocks the way!)

(StarWiz: Act, Cheer, Come on buddy, Be happy!)

(Napstablook: I'm not feeling it right now, sorry)

(Frisk: Act, Cheer, Come on, cheer up!)

(Napstablook: Hey guys, look at this(shows their "Dapperblook" trick) you guys like it?)

(StarWiz: (In Awe) (skip turn))

(Frisk: Act, Flirt, I think it looks CUTE!)

(Napstablook: (blushing) thanks)

(StarWiz: Mercy, Spare,)

(You Won! KLV earned, 40, Gold, 30)

Napstablook: see you later(floats away)

Frisk: He's nice. Let's move on.

(next room skip...?)

(a Whimsun appeared)

(Frisk tryed to talk to it, but it ran away)

(You Won! 5 EXP earned and 5 gold founded)

(time skip later, why? Because we went and the comic was what happened in the Spider Bake Sale)

StarWiz: Frisk, are you OK?

Frisk: NO! I'm sick because of the donut!

StarWiz: Well, I don't have medicine. Let's talk to these Froggits (talks to one)

Froggit #1: Did you know that you skip texts by pressing [X]?

StarWiz: No, I don't have a "X" button. (talks to Froggit #2)

Froggit #2: Did you talk to the 4th Froggit?

StarWiz: No, Let's move

(next room skip...?)

(Migosp danced by)

(StarWiz: Act, Skip turn)

(Migosp just danced)

(Misgosp doesn't a care no more)

(You Won! 10 EXP and 5 gold earned)

StarWiz: (looks at F. ) We need to see which one has the switch. Let's check. (falls in 1st hole and finds Vegetoid)

Frisk: Ok (fall in 2nd hole and finds a Faded Ribbon)

(Vegetoid popped out of the ground!)

StarWiz: Act, Dinner, you patted your stomach)

(Vegetoid: Eat your greens! (summon Veggie Storm, but one is green, you get it)

(Spares)

(You Won! 25 EXP earned and 30 gold founded)

(KLV Level Up! HP 120, ATK 115, DEF 125, Fireball LV 8, Fireballs at a time, 2 customs attacks at a time)

StarWiz: (falls in 6th hole and finds a Vegetoid)(battle skip)

(You Won! 25 EXP earned and 30 gold founded)

Frisk: (equips Ribbon ,DEF 2 to 3 and falls in 3rd hole) I found it! (flips switch) Let's go!

(next room skip)

StarWiz: The spikes are down! Let's go!

(next room skip)

Frisk (reads) If you can read this, it's the blue one. OK. (hits the blue button) Let's go

(next room skip)

Frisk: I think it's the red one (presses) YES! Let's go!

(next room skip...?)

(Loox appeared)

(Frisk: Act, Don't pick on)

(Loox: That's right!)

(Loox attacks with a lightsaber!)

(2 damage to Star, 10 to Frisk)

(OMG, it's Loox Eyewalker)

(Frisk: spare)

(You Won! 45 EXP and 20 gold founded)

Frisk: Let's hit the green one and heal! (hits switch and both heals) Let's move!

(next room skip...?)

(Moldsmal appears)

(Frisk: Act, Flirt, you wiggle your hips, they wiggled back)

(StarWiz: (faceplam) (spare)

(You Won! 35 EXP earned and 10 gold founded)

(Level Up! LV Fireballs, Fireballs can be made bigger and 9 can be summon at a time)

StarWiz: Let's go up!

(next room skip)

Toriel: My children, you made it! I thought you two stayed in the room. Let's go inside.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3 : Toriel's House

Toriel: Welcome to your new home!

Frisk & StarWiz: (in awe) Nice House!

Toriel: Yeah. (sniffs) Is something burning? (runs off)

StarWiz: Let's look around.

(next room skip)

Frisk: Let's check the last room.

StarWiz: (attempts to open) It's locked (break it down? **Yes/No** )

Frisk: (reads) It's says close for re(door breaks)..modeling.

StarWiz: AHHHHHHH (falls in Cores) (insert Game Over Theme)

(Fail-mic, A small pun of Fail-Comic)

"Butt"erscotch Pie

Frisk: Hey, Toriel

Toriel: What is it, Child?

Frisk: Is the pie made with butts?

Toriel: Why do you say that, child?

Frisk: (giggling) Because it's called "Butt"erscotch Pie, maybe it's made with butts!

Toriel: And who told you that?

Frisk: StarWiz!

StarWiz: (plays the trombone) Whaa waa waaaaa

Toriel: (trying not to laugh and throw fireballs) **GET OVER HERE!**

StarWiz: (still playing the trombone) Whaa Waa Wa-OH CRAP! (starts running)

Toriel: **GET BACK HERE, CHILD!**

 **(** And they to the ends of the Undergrounds, BACK TO STORY!)

StarWiz: Let's check Toriel's room! Maybe it's the 2nd one.

(enters room)

Frisk: (finds a book) Water Sausages are found by water, and look like hot dogs,

StarWiz: (It's a queen-size bed, big enough to fit yourself)

Frisk: (check notebook) (It's filled DOWN TO THE BONE with skeleton jokes and puns and you save some for later)

StarWiz: (The dresser is filled with socks. Were you expecting dresses?)

StarWiz: Let's go to the next room!

(next room skip)

StarWiz: This looks like a kids room. (Check box of shoe) (Shoes of different sizes are in here, not to fit you)

Frisk: (Toys of different kinds. fun to play, **Take One Yes/No** You decided to leave them)

StarWiz: A smol bed, sleep in this, and your feet will be hanging)

Frisk: Let's check the Kitchen!

(Next Room Skip)

Frisk: (Forks & Spoons are in here. Were you expecting knives too?)

StarWiz: (You like to take the whole pie, but 1. It's not yours and 2. You don't want to be rude.)

Frisk: (Milk, Pie, Snails, Bread. Nice Cream, Bones, a Graveyard, Dr. Gaster, Spiders, and a Smol, white dog. Your everyday needs)

StarWiz: (You wonder if you can use your fire magic on this)

Frisk: Let's talk to Toriel!

(Next room skip)

Toriel: Oh, hello childs! Do you want to know about the book I'm reading? It's called "72 Uses for Snails" Want to hear?

StarWiz: Sure!

(72 Uses for Snails later)

StarWiz & Frisk: Zzzzzzzzzzz

StarWiz: WhoWhatIsWho (clears throat) We're going to bed.

Toriel: Ok, I'm totally not going to be creepy =)

(take 2)

Toriel: Ok, Good night childs!

(next room skip)

StarWiz: I love this place & Toriel, but we have to leave.

Frisk: NOOO! I don't want to leave!

StarWiz: But, we have to get out the Underground. Welp, I'm going to sleep in Toriel's bed, I can't sleep in this bed, it's too small for me! (yawns) Good night.

Frisk: Good Night!

(9 hours laters)

StarWiz: (wakes up) That was a good sleep. Huh? (finds a pie) I guess Toriel knew I slept here. Let's find Frisk. (checks Frisk's room) Guess she woke up already. (checks living room) Not here too!? Toriel gone too! ... To the basement!

(next room skip)

StarWiz: (running) Frisk!

(next room skip)

StarWiz: (still running) Toriel!

(next room skip)

StarWiz: Anyone!

(next room skip)

Toriel: Hel-

StarWiz: Where's Frisk!

Toriel: She fought me & won. She... left the Ruins.

StarWiz: What!? Let me leave too!

Toriel: If you leave **HE will** kill you!

StarWiz: I don't care! I want to save Frisk!

Toriel: You're just like the others. If you want to follow her, you must show you can survive the Underground!

(souls flashs, aka the sound when you enter the battle with Toriel)

(Battle Start!)

(Toriel blocks the way!)

(spare)

(Toriel: Fight me or run away!)

(summons the Fire Gap attack, 3 Damage)

(spare)

(Toriel: Fight me or run away!)

(Summons Fire Hand, no damage)

(5 spares later, to SPARE some time)

(Toriel: Please go back to the room)

(spare)

(Toriel: If you go, he, Asgore, will kill you)

(spare)

(Toriel: Pathetic, is it not, I can't even protect 2 childs)

(spare)

(Toriel: We could live happy together)

(spare)

(Toriel: ...)

(spare)

(Toriel: No, you won;t be happy, when you get used to the Ruins, they're too small)

(spare)

(Toriel: Fine, I'll watch you go, but promise me one thing, Take care of the other child, ok?)

(StarWiz: (summon fireball) I promise.)

(Toriel: (gasp) You have Fire Power Too?)

StarWiz: Yep, and don't tell the other child, Ok?

Toriel: Ok.

(next room skip)

StarWiz: (while walking) I'l come back to see you, but when I "finish my adventure", I'll see you soon.

Toriel: I'll watch you go. (follow Star)

(next room skip)

Flowey: Hello "Mom". Hello StarWizard.

StarWiz: (In a fighting pose) Flowey!

Toriel: Hello "Flowey"

Flowey: Did you really think that you spare everyone? Remember, It's still kill or be killed!

StarWiz: **WHERE FRISK!**

Flowey: Oh, "Her"? RIGHT HERE! (Frisk is tangled in vines) (nightmare face) AHAHAHA

StarWiz: YOU MONSTER! LET HER GO!

Flowey: I'll let her go, (pause) **IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR SOUL, IT HAS ALL THE SOULS COLORS, I'LL BE A GOD IN MOMENTS**

StarWiz: No way! Toriel, You ready to kick his flower butt to next year?

Toriel: Ready!

(souls flashs)

( watch?v=0ywWyLUSD2gP.S I suggest you play this song to make the battle better)

(Flowey appears)

(StarWiz Attacks 200 damage to Flowey 250/450)

(Toriel attacks, it super effective to vines and Flowey)

(Flowey (files away) AHHHHH!)

(You Won...?)

(OH NO, YOU DON'T!)

(attacks Toriel and StarWiz, kills Toriel, and 100 Damage HP 50/150)

(Flowey: Did you really think you could defeat me? ... You Really ARE an idiot)

(StarWiz: (crying) Toriel, wake up, hang on!

(With all the people you saved, the people you befriend, the the things you did, you felt stronger).

(LV UP! LV 21 ATK 350 HP 400, DEF 450, Fireball Maxed out! Infinite Uses, Infinite Fireballs at a time, customs attacks of your choice. New skill : Healing Maxed out, Recovers all HP, status effects, and relives K.O team members and people! New Skill : Lightning LV 1, Summons a Lightning Bolt)

StarWiz: (Picks up Toriel) Let's go upstairs! (runs)

Flowey: Where you think you're going? (blocks the exit with vines) AHAHAHAHA

Frisk P.O.V: (you struggle to escape, you failed, You called for help... But nobody heard, you feel like you're bleeding, and you black out)

StarWiz: (Good, She passed out, time to heal Toriel! Wait! How do I heal)

StarWiz's Mind: (You first, get your power on by thinking of healing, then you put your hand on your chest)

StarWiz: Why the chest?

StarWiz's Mind: Because your heart pumps blood around the body, and the power finds it's way inside the heart, and pumps it around the body)

StarWiz: Oh, Ok thanks. (attempts to heal, but heals halfway) Why did I heal halfway?

StarWiz's Mind: (Hmm, I guess you some of the power got cut off because of the shirt, so you have to stick your hand in your bare chest)

StarWiz: That sound perverted! I have to reveal a woman! (points at Toriel)

StarWiz's Mind: (Then, don't be a pervert! Pretend It's a male or don't think it's awkward)

StarWiz: (is about to talk about breast but has a idea) Lets try the back, the heart is back there too, but I need to find the perfect angle where the heart is.

(attempt to heal Toriel from the back but...)

(Toriel fades into dust)


	4. Chapter 4: Path to Snowdin Part 1

(How did you like my first cliffhanger? I could imagine the looks on your faces, shocked maybe. Oh yeah, Did you know? That StarWiz's Mind is ME! MHAHAHAAHA (Take 2)

StarWiz's Mind (Me, The Author, just wanted that outta my chest! (clears throat) Story Begin!

StarWiz: NOOOOO! (crying) I couldn't save her in time! (grabs dust) WHYYYYY! (the dust is reacting) Huh?

(slowly dust by dust, it's reforms Toriel's body)

StarWiz: I guess I have to heal her again. (touchs Toriel's back)

...

...

...

(Toriel was relived)

StarWiz: Toriel! (crying) Yo-yo-you're live!

Toriel: I thought I was dead!

StarWiz: You were, but... I relived you,

Toriel: ... (crying) Thank you, Child. (hugs)

Flowey: Well, Well, Well, look who's back, did you like death? Don't worry, I'll send you both to hell. (mad laughing)

StarWiz: I got this (burns Frisk's vine trap and grabs her) Hold her please (she still pass out FYI and hand her to Toriel)

StarWiz: (summon unpassable Fire Wall and sends it towards Flowey)

Flowey: (still laughing and realize the wall) Oh crap!

(boom)

Flowey: AHHHHHH )imagine Flowey sliding off your screen plz)

(LV 23, HP 430, ATK 400, DEF 450. LV 3 Lightning 6 bolts at a time)

Frisk: (waking up) What happened?

Toriel: It's a long story. child.

StarWiz: Frisk! You're Ok (hugs her)

Frisk: Yep. Hey, how did you defeat Flowey?

StarWiz P.O.V (I can't tell her my powers) Toriel threw fireball till he flew off. He getting tougher!

Frisk: Ok, let's leave, bye Mom!

Toriel: (shocked) Nobody call me "Mom" in a while, if it make you happy, Ok (hugs)

Frisk: Ok, Star, let's go. (leaves Ruins)

StarWiz: Wait!

Toriel: (stops) What is it, my child?

StarWiz: Bring out your SOUL, please?

Toriel: Ok? (brings out her SOUL)

StarWiz: Hmm... There's a spot of red in the middle.

Toriel: Is that bad?

StarWiz: No, When I relived you, you had a 1/7 chance to get Determination, 6/7 ti get a different SOUL color, when I relived you, some Determination went into you, and became a part of your SOUL, I guess this is goodbye(hugs).

Toriel: (hugs) Bye, my child(crys).

StarWiz: (looks back and leaves)

( **Undertale: StarWiz's & Frisk's Edition)**

StarWiz: We finally got out of the Ruins.

Frisk: I'm going to miss Toriel.

StarWiz: Me too, Let's move.

(next room)

(walking till SNAP!)

StarWiz: Who was that?

Frisk: Maybe, it's was them! (points at ?)

?: Don't touch that!

StarWiz: Hey, it's Robbie Rotten!

?: huh, more humans, Papyrus will be happy.

Robbie: When I say go, get ready to throw!

(They throw the net...

...

...

At the main Robbie)

Robbie #1: NOT ON ME! AT THEM! (point at Frisk & and StarWiz)

Robbie Clones: OK. (throw net)

(Battle Start) ( SharaX We are Number One : Here is Link: Link: Yay, I can talk now! watch?v=3xzuSF4RUDc

(Dodged throwed net)

(StarWiz: Nobody got time for that! (throw net at Robbies)

(Robbie #1: You pay for this, when we get out!)

(You Won! 150 EXP earned and 10 Gold Found)

Frisk: Let's move.

Robbie P.O.V: Robbies, are we going to let 2 kids get away with this?

Robbie Clones: NO!

Robbie #1: Then, let's teleport to the lab and get our MLG stuff and gadgets and get those kids!

(teleport)

(2 rooms later)

StarWiz: I wonder who that fat shadow was?

(the fat shadow enters the room)

StarWiz: But I didn't want to know!

?: **buddys, do you know to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand.**

Frisk: (turns around and shakes ? hand)

(fart noise)

?: ah, the old whoopie cushion trick, it's ALWAY funny, you're a human, right.

StarWiz: No, we're giraffes, Of course we're human.

Sans: good, because my brother is a **HUMAN KILLING FANATIC.**

 **(take 2)**

Sans: My brother is a HUMAN HUNTING FANATIC! quick! hide behind this convenient shaped lamp!

(Frisk hides behind the lamp and StarWiz... he's too big)

Sans: ... Um, you kid with the wizard hat, hide in the station.

StarWiz: Sure: (hides behind station)

Sans: sup, bro?

Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP" BROTHER? WHAT "SUP" IS THAT IT BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLE! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?

Sans: staring at this lamp. wanna look?

Papyrus: NO! (pulls outs a shotgun to shoot the lamp but, shoots Sans instead) DAMN IT! I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO WORK THESE THINGS!

(Fail-mic: Petting the Dog)

StarWiz: (on Lesser Dog's back) WEE! This is fun!

Frisk: Aww! You're so cute (starts petting Lesser Dog)

Lesser Dog: Woof! Arf! Bark! (head extends)

StarWiz: AHHHHH! (now in space) Frisk! Why did you pet him!

Frisk: (yelling into space) I could'nt help it. There's so much love I can give!

Lesser Dog: more plz (pants)

(back to story)

Papyrus: NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT WALUIGI! WARIO!

(take 2)

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL BE FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY "FRIEND"! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!

StarWiz: HA, GAAAYYYYYY (covers mouth)

Papyrus: WHO WAS THAT?

Sans: i don't know, but this lamp could help you.

Papyrus: SANS! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER & LAZIER EVERY DAY! MAYBE IT CAME FROM THE STATION!

StarWiz: (Oh Crap! Time to move!) (moves to the side)

Papyrus: HMM? MAYBE THE SIDES?

StarWiz: (COME ON! Screw This! I'll hide behind him!)(hides behind Papyrus and starts to mimic his movement)

Papyrus: NOTHING HERE? WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY SANS?

Sans: (the kids is smart) hey, take it easy, you really need to **chill** out! (winks)

Papyrus: SANS!

Sans: come on, you're smiling.

Papyrus: I KNOW AND I HATE IT! (sighs) WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME.. HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME RECOGNITION...

Sans: wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... **down to the bone.** (shrugs)

Papyrus: UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AND PUT A LITTLE MORE " **BACKBONE** " TO YOUR WORK! NYEHEHEHEHE...AHHHHH!

(runs back into the room)

Papyrus: THERE WAS A HUMAN BEHIND ME!

Sans: **y** **ou feel humans crawling on your back**

Papyrus: NO, REALLY! LOOK!

Sans: you can come out now. guess your friend got caught.

Frisk: I hope he's ok!

Sans: nah, my bro is harmless, can't hurt an ant or a fly.

(next room skip)

Papyrus: SEE, HERE THE HUm-a-n... THERE 2, OH MY GOD! UNDYNE WILL BE HAPPY! ( stop working)

StarWiz, Frisk, & Sans: ... ... ...

Frisk: Should we wait for him to regain his mind?

Sans: yeah.

(2 hours later)

(Everyone is in a tent, wrapped in blankets, drinking Hoo Chocoit (Underground Hot Chocolate, think Popoto Chisps) and playing Sorry)

Sans: (lands on one of Frisk's Pieces) Get Dunked On!

Frisk: Well played, Sans, Well Played.

(Papyrus is rebooting)

StarWiz: Look, he's waking up!

Papyrus: WHAT HAPPENED? (looks at Star & Frisk) AHHH! 2 HUMANS!

Sans: calm down bro, we're just playing this human board game called Sorry. wanna play?

Papyrus: SURE! I'LL BE RED!

(1 hour later)

Papyrus: NYEHEHEHE, I WON. I'M SO HAPPY, I'LL SKIP MY MAZE, SEE YOU LATER! (leaves room)

Sans: that was fun, see you later. (leaves)

StarWiz: We should move on, let's go.

(next room skip)

Doggo: Did something move? If it did move, for example, a Human, I'll make sure it **NEVER** moves again!

(Battle Start)

(Doggo: Don't Move

(Nobody moves)

(Frisk, ACT, Pet)

(Doggo: I been pet!)

(Pat, Pot, Pat,Pet)

(StarWiz, MERCY, Spare)

(You Won! 50 EXP and 30 Gold Founded)

(Level 24, HP; 470, ATK; 450, DEF; 500, Lightning LV 4, Maxed Out! Infinite Uses, Custom Attacks, and Infinite bolts at a time)

StarWiz: Let's go up.

(next room skip)

Snowman: Can you please take a piece of me and take it far away, Here.

(You got a Snowman Piece, Chilly in your pockets, help me, it's cold)

(next room skip)

StarWiz: Let's Buy a Ice Cream for later!

Nice Cream Guy: Hello, I'm the Nice Cream Guy, would you two like a Nice Cream?

StarWiz: Sure, How Much?

Nice Cream Guy: 32 Gold.

StarWiz: 32 for 2 Nice Cream! That too much! Plus, it's cold here! Try a warmer place, next time buddy. (hands 32 gold)

Nice Cream Guy: Thank you for the Gold and Tip! I try a Warmer Spot (leave)

StarWiz: Let's play Golf!

(9 seconds later)

StarWiz: (checks Flag) Determination, (50 Gold Earned) At least I got a refund and extra!

(next room skip)

Papyrus: HUMANS! I HOPE THAT YOU"RE READY FOR ... SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?

Sans: right there. trust me. they're never get past this one.

StarWiz: (gets a pen) time to get serious)

(insert Intense music here)

(30 seconds later)

StarWiz: Here you go (hands Papyrus the "Puzzle")

Papyrus: (in shock)

StarWiz: If it were a crossword, it will take 3 minutes!

Papyrus: (too shocked to talk about how hard Junior Jumble is and leaves the room)

Sans: wow, my brother in shock, that a first, keep it up what you're doing buddy. (leaves room)

Frisk: (in shock too)

StarWiz: (facepalm) Let's go

(next room skip)

StarWiz: (reads note with his best Papyrus impression) HUMANS, I LEFT THIS SPAGHETTI FOR YOU TWO TO EAT, BUT LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THAT THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP, YOU TWO WILL BE EATING IT, THAT YOU BE WASTING YOUR TIME! NYEHEHEHEH

(Thinking one day the mouse may heat the spaghetti, fills you with Determination) (saves)

(end of chapter)


	5. Chapter 5: Path to Snowdin Part 2

(next room skip..?)

(Snowdrake appears)

(Skip Turn)

(Snowdrake: You really to **chill** out, dude.)

(summons Side Curves attack, no damage)

(StarWiz, ACT, Laugh, You laugh)

(Snowdrake: Wow! You think that funny? I feel much better now!

(Frisk: MERCY, Spare)

(You Won! 40 EXP and 20 G earned)

StarWiz: Let's see what under this snow! (checks snow) There's a button under this snow! (clicks)

(go to the weird H till...)

?: Halt! We need to snifff you, in case you're a human! (sniffs) I want to eliminate, **ELIMINATE YOU!**

(Battle Start)

(Dogamy & Dogaressa Appeared)

(StarWiz: ACT, Roll Around)

(summon Twin-Ax attack, no damage)

(Frisk: Skip Turn)

(StarWiz: ACT, Re-Sniff)

(Dogamy: You smell like a weird puppy)

(summons Dog "Hearts" Dog, no damage)

(next page)

(StarWiz: ACT, Pet, You pet both dogs, with both hands)

Dogamy and Dogaressa: We been pet! We didn't know dogs can pet other dogs, thanks weird puppy!)

Frisk: Let's move

(next room skip)

StarWiz: This is easy! (steps on both buttons) Let's go...?

(Icecap appeared)

(StarWiz: ACT, Ignore)

(Icecap: Look at my cap!)

(Summons the Ice Wave Attack, no damage)

(Frisk: ACT, Ignore)

(Icecap: Fine, I'm Leaving!)

(StarWiz: Mercy, Spare)

(You Won! 30 EXP. and 20 Gold found)

(next room skip)

StarWiz: Let's talk to Paps. Hey Papyrus!

Papyrus: HELLO HUMANS, I HOPE THAT YOU CAN SOLVE THIS PUZZLE BECAUSE, I FORGOT THE SOLUTION!

StarWiz: No problem! I'll solve it!

(20 seconds later)

Papyrus: WOWIE! YOU'RE A GREAT PUZZLE SOLVER. NOW I CAN MOVE ON! (leaves)

StarWiz: Lets-a-go

(next room skip)

Papyrus: HUMANS, FOR THIS PUZZLE, I WILL BE USING THE MACHINE THAT DR. ALPHY GAVE ME! IT'S A TILE PUZZLE! THERE ARE DIFFERENT TILE, RED YOU CAN'T STEP ON, YELLOW FORCES YOU BACK TO THE LAST TILE YOU STEP ON(time skip later because I'm Lazy)

Papyrus: DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

StarWiz: Yee.

Papyrus: OK, HERE WE GO!

(buzzing)

(the tiles into a pink line and Papyrus spins out of the room)

StarWiz: ... Let's move on.

(next room skip...?)

(Lesser Dog Appeared)

(StarWiz: Act, Pet)

(Lesser Dog: Bark! (head extends)

(summons Jumping Dog! No damage)

(Frisk: MERCY, Spare)

(You Won! 60 EXP and 70 G founded)

(Level UP! LV 25 HP; 530 ATK; 500; DEF; 540, New Skill unlocked; Water LV 1; summons a wave of water)

(Seeing the dog trying to build a Snowdog, fills you with Determination) (saves)

(next room skip)

StarWiz: This may be a challenge! (start ice skating) Look! I'm skating, Weeee-OH CRAP! (falls off) AHHHHHHH! (thuds)

Frisk: Are you OK?

StarWiz: Yes, but there 2 sculptures down here, come down!

Frisk: Ok. (takes path down)

StarWiz: (It's a glob of snow with Sans written in ketchup) (facepalm) Sans, you lazy-bones!

Sans: (sneaks behind) you rang?

StarWiz: AHHHH! Sans! You scared the crap outta me!

Sans: sorry. (leaves)

Frisk: (It's a Papy-lpture)

StarWiz: Let's solve the puzzle!

(20 seconds later)

StarWiz: Done!

(they go through the trees...till)

(Battle Start!)

(Jerry appe-)

(You Left! You Jerks)

(Frisk has a Smol, White Dog, and StarWiz has a Christmas Tree?)

Frisk: ...

StarWiz: I'll keep it ther

(next room skip...?)

(Gyftrot Appears)

(StarWiz: Gift, you gifted the Christmas tree with presents)

(Gyftrot feels happy now!)

(Frisk: MERCY, Spare)

(You Won! 150 EXP and 60 G earned)

(It's a snow puff)

(Snow Poff)

(I like me some snow puffs)

(4 Snow Puffs, YEAH SNOW POFFS! ( stopped working)

(There's 30 gold in the snow poff)

StarWiz: Let's check the last snow poff!

(There was a Greater Dog in the Snow Poff because fudge knowledge!)

(Battle Start!)

(StarWiz: ACT, Beckon, you called Greater Dog)

(Greater Dog: Bark! (summons Barking Dog, No damage)

(Frisk: Act, Pet, You petted Greater Dog)

(summons Troll Spear, 4 Damage to Frisk)

(StarWiz: ACT, Play, you throw a Snow Puff, he picks up the snow around him and brings it to you)

(Summon Troll Spear, no damage)

(Frisk: ACT, Pet x3, you petted Greater Dog 3 times, it's tired now)

StarWiz: MERCY, Spare)

(You Won, 200 EXP and 100 G founded)

(LV UP, LV 26! HP; 570; ATK; 550; DEF; 590, Water LV UP! Able to use water to drink and summon two waves at a time!)

StarWiz: Let's Move!

(Next room skip)

Papyrus: HUMANS! PREPARED TO BE AMAZED BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO TURN ON THE GAUNLET OF DEADLY TERROR! (summons the traps which are a drum fire pit, a cannon, two spears, a spikeball, and a smol, white dog) BY READY... BECAUSE... I'M... ABOUT...TO...PRESS...THE...BUTTON!(press)

Sans: it's doesn't work

Papyrus: IT DOESN'T WORK BECAUSE YOU 2 CAN'T DO IT!

SyatWizL You sure? Because, I can do it!

Papyrus: OK! (press button)

StarWiz: (dodges the fire, slides in between the spears, ducks under the spikeball, jumps over the cannon, and pets the dog)

Papyrus: (in Shock) Can you teach me how to do that?

StarWiz: Sure, later.

Papyrus: (leave the room)

StarWiz: Finally, we're at Snowdin! Time to see what's here!

(next of chapter)


	6. Chapter 6: Snowdin

(This is a short chapter and introduces 2 of my friends! Enjoy!)

StarWiz: (checks sign) Welcome to Snowdin!

Frisk: Let's check the shop!

(enter shop)

(Shopkeeper: Hello, What can I do for you?)

(StarWiz: I wanna talk about the Skeleton Bros.)

(Shopkeeper: Them? They make the town better. If you're feeling bored, you can watch them do their thing)

(StarWiz: (Looks around) I'll like 2 cinnamon buns, 4 Bisicle, a Manly Bandanna, a Yo-Yo, a Teddy Bear, and that T-Shirt that says "I 3 Snowdin")

(Shopkeeper: Oh my, that a lot of a LOT of stuff! That will be 205 G.)

(StarWiz: Here you go! (hands Gs)

(Shopkeeper: (That a lot of Gs) Thank you! Come back soon!)

StarWiz: Here. (Hands a Cin-Bun, Manly Bandanna, 2 Bisicle, Teddy Bear, and T-Shirt)

Frisk: Thanks! (puts the Cin-Bin, Bisicles, and Teddy Bear in Backpack, and Equips the Bandanna) I will put the T-Shirt later (put in backpack)

StarWiz: (checks Yo-Yo) You won't need it to fight, but you can pull some cool tricks, but don't a **ness** with yourself. (Equips)

Frisk: Let's check the Inn!

(enters Inn)

StarWiz: I will like a room, please.

Inn-Keeper: 80 G, please!

StarWiz: (hands gold) Here you go!

Inn-Keeper: (hands key) I hope you have a good sleep!

(10 seconds later)

Frisk: Screw this! I'm leaving, but first. (put T-Shirt, 1 DEF, because Determination) (leaves)

StarWiz: (shrugs) I'll just see who's snoring! (knocks) Hello? My friend just left because you were snoring. Can you please quiet down.

?: Sorry. (opens door) ( a teen, 14 years, at least, maybe, in a red jacket come out) Star!?

StarWiz: Haydn?! How you get down here!

Haydn: Well, First, I came running, and second, I fell first before you!

StarWiz: Well, I have a friend, but just left because your snoring.

Haydn: Well, I said sorry.

StarWiz: Wanna join my crew to get out of the Underground?

Haydn: Sure! It will be like old time!

(Haydn joined the Party!)

StarWiz: Frisk: Where are you!?

(checks tunnels...till)

(THUD!)

StarWiz: My head... Who there?

? Me, I'm Master John, or Master Chef, and White Clothed Spartan.

StarWiz: You look famliar (flashbacks to Space Training School) John?

MasterJohn: That Me! The one and only!

StarWiz: Ok, Wanna join me Crew to get out of the Underground!

Master J: Sure!

(R- ("John" looks at StarWiz with a Death Glare) John Joins the Party!)

StarWiz: Now. let's look for Frisk!

(Checks Grillby's)

StarWiz: There you are! What are you doing?

Frisk: Talking to people, who are they? (points at John CENA, DADADA DAAAAAAA)

(Take 2)

Frisk: (points at John and Haydn)

StarWiz: These are my old friends Master John and Haydn. John and Haydn, Frisk. Frisk, John and Haydn.

Haydn: Nice to meet ya! (shakes hand)

Frisk: Same.

Master J: Can I go out with Frisk?

StarWiz: No! First, she is 11 and second, you're a terrible Brock, you know that, now I gotta make like a Misty and Drag you outta here! (drags John)

John: YOU NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, (jumps of Ledge) AHHHHHHH

StarWiz (facepalm)

(Take 2)

Master J: (shakes hand) Same as Haydn

Frisk: Same as before!

(Leaves Grillby's)

StarWiz: Let's Check there! (points at foggy area)

Haydn: No! I wanna stay!

Master Troll: Haydn gonna Hate!

Haydn: Grr! **GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!** (start chasing M.J)

Master Troll: (with the Biggest Troll-Face ever) Trollolololol lolololol

StarWiz: (facepalm) They went to Grillby's. Let's just hope Sans ain't there! (imagines both of them getting a bad time)

Time to stop the bar fight.

(enters)

Haydn: Stop it M.J!

M.J: No! Stay back! or I will blow up with this rocket launcher!

StarWiz: (sneaks behind with best Sans Impression) **Do you wanna have a bad time?**

M.J: (screams) (blows up StarWiz)

StarWiz: (insert Gmod death sound)

(take 2)

StarWiz: Give me that (misclicks) Oops

Sans: Hey Gril-(blows up)

(take 3)

StarWiz: Give me that that! (takes R.L) Now stop fighting.

Haydn and M.J: No!

StarWiz: **What did you say?**

Haydn and M.J: Bitch, does it look like I care? No.

StarWiz: ... (punchs both into space)

(take 4)

(Undyne walks in)

Undyne: Humans! (takes R.L) **DIE!** (Blows up the entire bar)

(take 5)

M.J: (put a Nuke in the R.L) Tactical Nuke Incoming!

Patrick: And Everyone died, The End

(Insert Super Mario Land 1-1 Remix here)

(You had to go with the 30 kills, did you?)

(End of Takes)

StarWiz: (Starts playing Poker with Greater Dog, and Places Lays, a Diamond, and an Old Man) Take-a-this

Greater Dog: (places Dog Treats)

StarWiz: |= ... I... don't know how to play poker.

Greater Dog (Start doing a victory dance) (Insert Final Fantasy Victory Theme Remix)

Frisk & Haydn: (facepalm)

M.J: YOU LOST TO A DOG..A FREAKING DOG!

StarWiz: STFU! (blows up M.J with a R.L)

(Take 2)

StarWiz: Let's fight Papyrus!

(room skip)

Papyrus: HUMANS, I KNOW YOU LIKE ME, MAYBE WE CAN BE FRIENDS! NO. NO, I CAN'T. YOU'RE HUMANS, I NEED TO CAPTURE YOU, AND THAT WHAT I DO!

M.J: Wow, what an asshole!

(battle start)

(Frisk; spare)

(Papyrus: NO, I CAN'T SPARE YOU!)

(Time skip later, Because my arms are tired)

(Papyrus: TIME FOR MY BLUE ATTACK!)

(everyone stands still till...)

(ding)

(everyone turns blue)

(StarWiz: JUMP!)

(everyone jumps in time to dodge a bone)

(Papyrus: YOU'RE ALL BLUE NOW, THAT MY ATTACK!)

(StarWiz: I'm blue, dadadadeda dadada)

(M.J: (Starts singing Spooky, Scary Skeletons)

(Bonetrousle Intensifies)

(Time Skip)

(Papyrus: ARE YOU 4 READY FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK, BECAUSE I TRAPPED THE DOG WHO KEPT TAKING MY BONE!)

(Smol, White Dog a.k.a Annoying Dog,(I like calling Annoying Dog a Smol, White Dog) (whines))

(Summons a green plate of spaghetti, but turns white, starts turning around the arena, and dropping meatball)

(Frisk; 15, StarWiz; 5, Haydn; 10, M.J; 5)

(Papyrus: OOF, I'M TIRED, I GUESS YOU GUYS WON, I GUESS YOU WANT TO **KILL** ME NOW.)

(Everyone; Spares)

(Papyrus: WOWIE, YOU ALL WANT TO BE FRIENDS, I HOPE ALL COME TO MY LATER!) (leaves)

(You Won! 200 EXP and 100 G Founded)

Frisk: Let' go to Waterfall! (leaves)

Haydn & M.J: (leaves)

StarWiz: (with everything you done, you grew stronger. LV UP. LV. 33, HP 850; ATK; 830, DEF; 880 Water LV 3, Maxed Out! Infinite uses, Custom Attacks, and infinite wave at a time!) New Skill: Gender Switch LV 1, Maxed Out, don't know what you need this for, but need it one day! Infinite Uses and use this on other people!) New Skill: Morphing LV 2 Maxed Out! Able to morph into any person/animal/thing just looking at it once and can morph into it anytime afterward! Infinite uses, useful for trolling)

StarWiz : (leaves to Waterfall)

(end of story)


	7. Chapter 7: Waterfall

The Crew: (walk down Waterfall's longest hallway)

(next room)

StarWiz: Sans, Why do you have a station here?

Sans: this is one of my jobs, selling hot dogs, anyway, want to go to grillby's?

The Crew: Sure!

Sans: ok, let's take a shortcut.

(one "shortcut" later)

Sans: here we are.

Haydn: How did you do that?

Sans: magic.

Frisk: That's not a answer!

Sans: sure is it, ok what do you guys want?

M.J : I'll have two number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6, with extra dip, a number 7, two 45, one with cheese, and a large soda.

Grillby: I don't sell that stuff!

M.J: (has a shotgun) **Then you can go to hell.**

Sans: (gives M.J a bad time)

(R.I.P Master John 1995-Chicken, he had a bad time)

(take 2)

M.J: I will take a hamburger.

Haydn: I will have fries.

Frisk: (flirts) I will have some fries with that shake.

Sans: (Gets ready to give a bad time)

Frisk: I was just kidding, Fries.

StarWiz: I will have a toast, a burrito, a hamburger, fries, and a chocolate shake.

Grillby: Ok. (leaves)

(20 minutes later)

Grillby: Here you go! (give food except StarWiz's burrito)

(everyone starts ti eat their food till...)

Shy Guy: YEAH TOAST! (take toast)

StarWIz: Never-Mind, I won't be eating toast. (sees dotted line of his burrito) Where's my burrito, Where's my burrito?

Grillby: Here (hands burrito)

StarWiz: Thanks (start to eat burrito) I'm going outside. (leaves, summons 3 diamonds, and re-enters)

Sans: put it on my tab, grillby.

StarWiz: Nah, I'll pay San's tab (pulls out diamonds)

Grilby: These...Diamonds...Diamonds are worth a lot of G in the Underground. Thanks. (takes diamonds)

Frisk: Star! Where in the world did you get diamonds?

StarWiz: My friends know because we went on adventures together, but...(gets a thought about Frisk killing monsters) I will tell you later.

Sans: ok, let's teleport back to my station (teleports) ok, bye

Everyone: Bye! Thank for the food!

(next room)

Frisk: It was nice of Sans to invite us to eat.

StarWiz: Yeah, Hey! That waterfall looks like it has a secret door!

(enter)

Frisk: (there's a Tu-Tu, Take it?) (you took the old Tu-Tu and equip it)

StarWiz: (trying not to laugh) Let's go!

(next room skip...?)

(Aaron appears)

(StarWiz: Flex, you flexed with all your might)

(Aaron: (summons Sweat Rain, No damage)

(Frisk; Flex x2 You flexed twice)

(Aaron flew away)

(You Won! 80 EXP and 100 G earned)

StarWiz: (walks through the grass...till Undyne appears) (whispers) Everyone! Stand Still!

(everyone stands still)

(Undyne looks through the grass, with a spear ready, then fades into the darkness)

Monster Kid: Did you see that? Undyne was looking for something, I'm one of her biggest fans! (walks away)

(room skip)

StarWiz: ALRIGHT! Let's all get a lillypad and place it in a straight line.

(Everyone gets a pad and places it in a straight line)

StarWiz: Ok, let's go!

(next room skip...?)

(Woshua appears)

(StarWiz; Clean)

(Woshua: (summons a spinning circle of water, with some being green bullets, and touched one)

(Frisk; spare)

(You Won! 50 EXP and 60 G earned)

StarWiz: (goes back and forward, placing pads on the bridge, next to the sign, and makes a bridge) Let's go!

(next room)

StarWiz: (check telescope and finds "check wall") (checks wall) Hey guys, I found a secret door, let's go!

(2 room skips)

(walk down hall...till Undyne appears)

StarWiz: RUN, BITCH, RUUNNNNN!

(everyone starts to run till they reach the grass)

(Undyne looks through the grass, grabs someone...it's...it's Monster Kid)

Undyne: (puts Monster Kid down and walks off)

Monster Kid: Wow! Did you see that? Undyne touched me! I'm never going to wash my face again! If you guys were a little closer, you would be touched! (runs off)

Haydn: That what I call a win-win. His dream come true, and we don't die, let's go!

(next room skip)

(Thinking that the mouse may one day get the cheese from the crystal, fills you with DETERMINATION) (save)

(2 room skips...?)

(3 Moldsmal appears)

(StarWiz: Easy. (spare))

(1 "Moldsmals" left)

(StarWiz: What the?! (flirts)

(Moldsmal: Behold, my final form! (transforms into Moldgygg)

(Frisk; Unhug, You don't hug Moldbygg)

(Moldbygg: (summons Beam Slime Pillars, no damage!)

(M.J; Spare)

(You Won! 80 EXP and 40 G earned)

StarWiz: This is a long room.

(room skip because I'm too lazy to write OnionSans's lines, maybe in the True Pacifist Run)

StarWiz: Glad that over, but I like to join a band!

(Battle Start)

(Shyren appears)

(StarWiz; Hum, you hummed Megalovania, It was perfect!)

(Shyren: (Hums with you... with deadly notes, 2 damage to StarWiz!)

(StarWiz: (You want to hum more, but now not the time) (spare)

(You Won! 40 EXP and 20 G earned)

(Everyone got a umbrella)

Monster Kid: Can I go with you guys? I don't have arms to carry a umbrella.

StarWiz: Sure!

Monster Kid: Gee thanks!

Monster Kid: (while walking) Undyne is so cool! She once went to our school and taught us about her job and kicked the teacher's butt! It was funny!

(2 room skips)

Monster Kid: Okay, it's hard to climb the ledge, let me help!

StarWiz: Nah, I got it. (lifts Master John, Frisk, and Haydn to the ledge and they jump)

Monster Kid: Wow! But, how are you going to get up?

StarWiz: (jumps really high and pull himself up) Easy.

Monster Kid: Nice trick. Well, see you guys later! (leaves)

(next room)

(Undyne appears)

StarWiz: Not again!

(Everyone runs for their lives till... a dead end)

Undyne: (walks to the bridge and sliced the bridge in half, everyone falls except for StarWiz!?)

StarWiz: (running up the falling bridge)

Undyne: What the Hell?!

StarWiz: (jumps at the nick of time and trying to get up)

Undyne: (looks over the bridge) I give you credit for that anime-like stunt but **it won't help you live!** (kicks StarWiz off the bridge)

StarWiz: AHHHHHHH!

(splash)

StarWiz's Dream: (StarWizard, the moment you gained your powers, you had one job, to save the wor- no, the Multi-Verse)

M.J's Dream: (Umm...we'll skip him)

Haydn's Dream: (HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE WET DREAM!)

Frisk's Dream: (Is it a Wet Dream, No? Good. Here, let me help you up. (grunts) You have fallen down, have you? What your name (pause) Nice name, my name is (dream stops)

Frisk: Where are we?

M.J: Trash Dump

(room skip)

(seeing the trash going into the darkness, fills you with DETERMINATION (save))

(keep walking down the water-path till...)

(Dun-DUUNNNN)

(The Dummy came alive)

Mad Dummy: I know who you are, my cousin told terrible things about you, you bored him that he flew away! I'm going to make you all fly. **DEAD. AS. ANGELS.**

(Battle Start!)

(Mad Dummy: Pitiful, PITIFUL, **PITIFUL! (summons Dummys)**

(the dummy crashed into Mad Dummy)

(Mad Dummy: Dummys! Don't hit me, I take damage from magic attack! Wait... FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID!)

(M.J used Forget, It didn't work!)

(Haydn: (facepalm))

(time skip)

(Mad Dummy: Hey Dummies! (Dummys appear) You're all FIRED for hitting me!

(The Dummys ain't happy with this)

(Dummys: (start shooting Mad Dummy)

(M.J: TAKE COVER! (everyone hide behind trash)

(Mad Dummy: AHHHHHHH! Screw this, I'm leaving!)

(You won! 20 EXP and 10 G founded)

(4 short rooms later)

Haydn: A dark room? No problem! I got a flashlight!

(click)

Haydn: (looks around and finds Freddy, Foxy, Temmie, and a path)

(Battle Start!)

(Temmie Appears)

(M.J: Talk, You say hi)

(Temmie: HOI! (summons a giant, seeking Temmie Hand, no damage))

(StarWiz: Spare)

(You Won! 50 EXP and 40 G found)

(LV UP! LV 34, New skill unlocked; Stat Changer LV 1, Maxed out! Can use this to yourself once per battle to yourself, can use it on other people)

(next room)

Haydn: Other dark room? (flashlight is misssing) God Damn It! Balloon Boy took my flashlight!

(meanwhile in a other World)

BB: (trollface)

StarWiz: All well, I can see a Echo Flower!

Echo Flower: It's raping time (Pedobear appears)

The Crew: AHHHHHHH!

(R.I.P The Crew 2000-K.F.C, They died from rape, hard penetration, and A.I.D)

Fail-Comic: Failing to save Monster Kid

Monster Kid: Someone help me!

M.J: I will save you! (gets stabbed by Undyne)

Monster Kid: (falls) AHHHHH!

StarWiz: (with Sans impression) nice job, you **killed** a human trying to **save** a monster. so you **fucked up.**

Undyne: ... (pulls a R.L outta nowhere, and blew herself up)

(R.I.P Undyne 200X-Chicken, she fucked up)

(back to story)

Echo Flower: **Behind You**

(everyone turns around to find Undyne)

Undyne: 4 kids gonna die tonight! (summons spears) ZELDA!

(souls flashs till... Monster Kid appears out of the bushes)

Monster Kid: Hey guys! You got a front row seat! ... wait, who's she fighting? (Undyne grabs him) You're not going to tell mt parents, are you?

StarWiz: (thanks Monster Kid)

(next room)

Monster Kid: Hey Gu-WOAH (falls off bridge and hangs with his head for dear life) Someone HELP!

(Undyne appears)

StarWiz: (saves Monster Kid and stands in a defend pose)

Monster Kid: Hey d-dude, If you want to get them, y-you got to get past me. M.J and Haydn are cool, Frisk is nice, and StarWiz is polite, cool, and has good parkour skills.

Undyne: ... ... ... (leaves)

StarWiz: Thanks Monster Kid (pats his head)

Monster Kid: (leaves)

(room skip)

Undyne: 7. 7 humans souls and King ASGORE will become a god. He has 6, we need 1 more. I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago...no, you know what? SCREW IT! Why should I tell you when you're about to die?! NGAAAAHHHHHH! Step forward when you're ready! Fufufufufu.

(steps forward and Undyne jumps off... into a pit)

(take 2)

(Undyne jumped into the crew)

(Battle Start)

(turns everyone green)

(Undyne: Now, you can't run!)

(Summons spears, 1 damage to StarWiz)

(StarWiz: Frisk, can you help me?)

(Frisk: Yeah, with what?)

(StarWiz: There's a spear going in and out of my butt, and it's weird!)

(Frisk: Umm...(pulls a claw outta nowhere and gets rid of the spear))

(StarWiz: Thanks)

(Time Skip)

(Undyne: (summons seeking spears, no damage)

(StarWiz: We're Red Now! Let's get outta here)

(StarWiz; Flee)

(Fuck This Shit, I'm Out)

(Everyone runs as fast as Sanic on Steroids till...)

(Papyrus: HEY HUMANS, MAYBE YOU AND UNDYNE SHOULD HANG OUT, YOU'LL BE GREAT FRIEND)

StarWiz: (looks at Undyne, she's waiting) We're going to talk over here! (moves)

Undyne: (realizes what they're doing) **GET BACK HERE**!

(Enter Hotland)

Undyne: So Hot... need water. (pass out)

StarWiz: (grabs a cup of water and takes a sip and spills the rest on Undyne)

Undyne: (wakes up) ... ... ... (leaves)

StarWiz: (LV UP! LV 39: HP; 1030, ATK; 1020, DEF; 1060, New Skill unlocked: Age Changer LV 2 Maxed Out, Can change your age to be Older or Younger, can do this to other people. New Skill Unlocked! Size Changer; LV 2 Maxed out! Can change your height to be a Giant or a tiny person, Can do this to other people. New Skill Unlocked: Power Tranfer, LV 2 Maxed Out! You can give one of your powers for a limited time (your choice of time) to other people)

(end of chapter)


	8. Too Sick

Sorry I can't write storys, I'm too sick and decided to take a 1 week break, see you guys on Monday!


	9. Chapter 8: Hotlands

The Crew : (on lodge chairs, laying down drinking lemonade)

StarWiz's Mind : (OK, time to stop relaxing! We need to continue the story!)

StarWiz: Ok, Let's go into this lab, I think the path is through here.

(enter lab)

Frisk: It's dark in here.

M.J: (sneaks behind Frisk) BOO!

Frisk: AHHHHH-ahhh...ah HEY!

?: Who's there? (lights turn on) Huh?! I was expecting you to come later to come later, I didn't change yet!

StarWiz: Hold on, First, who are you? Second, How did you know we were coming?

?: Ok, I am Dr. Alphy. Second I had cameras set up and I watched you.

(bang)

StarWiz & Frisk: What was that?

Alphy: Oh no.

(bang) (bang) (bang)(SMASH)

?: Welcome. To. Mettaton's Game Show!(claps)

(disco balls come out of the ceiling)

Mettaton: There's one rule, answer correctly or **DIE**!

(quiz start)

1: What's the prize for answering correctly?

A. Mercy Car D. More questions

M.J: Money

Mettaton: WRONG! (Fires laser beam)

(lol you died, lollol you died)

(just kidding, 50/100)

2\. What's the king's full name?

A. Lord Fluffybuns B. Fuzzy Pushover C. Asgore Dreemur D. Dr. Friendship

Haydn: Asgore Dreemurr!

Mettaton: CORRECT!

What are robots made out of?

A. Hopes and Dream B. Metal and Magic C. Ships and Snails D. Sugar and Spice

StarWiz: Sugar & Spice?

Mettaton: This ain't Powerpuff Girls! (zaps StarWiz)

(StarWiz is now charred for the rest of the game show)

4\. Two trains, Train A blah blah blah Blah A. 31.054 mins B. 16.232 C. 32.040 D. 32.058

Frisk: Act; Cry

( **Screaming is against the rules)**

Frisk: Meep, D!

Mettaton: CORRECT!

5\. How many flies are in this jar?

Haydn: 53?

Mettaton: WRONG! (zaps Haydn)

Frisk: We're all going to be B.B.Q at this rate!

M.J (not paying attention) (starting a fire somehow) We're making B.B.Q?

StarWiz: (facepalms 3 times)

6\. What monster is this?

Frisk: It's Froggit!

Mettaton: (zaps) WRONG! It's me wearing a T-shirt!

Frisk: That not fair!

Mettaton: I'll put you on fire if you keep this up.

Frisk: (with derp face) OK!

7\. Would you smooch a ghost?

StarWiz: Fuck this shit I'm out! (jumps in lava)

(take 2)

(45 sec. later)

Mettaton: Fine, I'll skip it!

8\. How many letter in the name Mettaton

Haydn: 8.

Mettaton: CORRECT!

9\. In the dating simulation "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food?

Alphy: Oh! I know! It's Snail ice cream! ... ummmmmm

MettatonL Alphy, Alphy, Alphy, you weren't give the answer, weren't you?

Next Question! Who does Dr. Alphy have a crush on?

M.J: I HAVE NO IDEA!

Mettaton: You don't know? That too bad!

Mettaton: It's time to end the game show because there's no dramatic tension! But, this was just the "Pilot Episode". Next time, MOAR PORN, MORE TITIES, MORE FAPPING! (Smacks hands together)

(Wait...It's not Mettaton?)

(Everyone turns around to see M.J smashing his hands together)

StarWiz, Mettaton, Alphy, Haydn, and Frisk: .. ... ... ...

(Please Stand By) (insert Punching Noises here)

(Take 2)

Mettaton: Bye! (leaves)

Alphy: Glad that over, can I see your phone?

The Crew: (hands phones)

Alphy: (points at Frisk) Your phone is old! You guys have good phones but I'll upgrade them! (leaves)

(random sounds in the background)

Alphy: Here! (hands The Crew's phones back) I added the Underground's #1 Text-Site and Jetpacks! Ummm... I need to go to the bathroom! (leaves)

The Crew: ... Let's leave.

(next room skip)

(text message from Alphy)

(next room skip...?)

(Vulkin appeared!)

(StarWiz:; Hug; you hugged Vulkin, you liked the heat so you held on long)

(Frisk: ?; Hugs; IT'S BLAZING HOT! 3 DAMAGE)

(M.J: Spare)

(You Won! 200 EXP and 150 G's founded)

StarWzi: (see a steam platform) What's (steps on it) TTHHHIIISSSS! (lands on other other side)

(room skip)

StarWiz: These lasers are moving!

(everyone moved and stopped at the colors of the laser)

StarWiz: Easy. Let's go!

(next room skip...?)

(Tsundereplane appeared... not because it wanted too)

(Frisk: Approach)

(There are planes leaving fire trails but the planes sides are green, and Frisk touched 4 of them)

(Tsundereplane: (now blushing)

(StarWiz: Spare)

(You Won! 190 EXP and 200 G's earned)

(Level UP! 40 40 New Attack (finally) StarStorm! summons a storm of stars to attacks, can be to attack different. MAXED OUT!)

StarWiz: Let's go solve the puzzles!

(time skip)

(Doors open)

StarWiz: Easy!

(next room skip)

Alphy: (There's a dark room? Let me turn on the lights!)

(click)

(Mettaton is standing next to a counter)

StarWiz: (Facepalms)

Mettaton: Welcome daring, TO MY SHOW!

(The Words "Cooking with a Killer Robot" appeared)

Mettaton: First, we need sugar, eggs, and milk. Can you get the stuff from the back?

(The Crew gets the stuff)

Mettaton: Great! Now, we need one more thing! (pulls out a chainsaw) A human SOUL! Which one should I kill? I'll kill the one in the funny hat! (turns on chainsaw)

StarWiz: (in a fighting pose)

(then someone chops Mettaton in half!)

StarWiz: Who are you?

?: Here's Johhny!

The Crew: AHHHHH!

(GAME OVER YEAH!)

(Fail-Comic: StarWiz's Steam Platform Fails)

(Insert Yoshi's Island sped up remix IDK what it called)

(steps on platform, it doesn't work) Huh?

(Then with all the pressure, it send StarWiz flying!)

StarWiz: (insert Goofy Holler) (turns into a star)

(StarWiz Mind's: Now that what I called a STAR wizard)

(Back to Story! Sorry it was short)

(Phone rings)

Alphy: But, what if someone is vegan?

Mettaton: ... ... That a good idea, Alphys! The substitute is over there!

StarWiz: (goes to get the sub ingredient, but the selves raised up!)

Mettaton: By the way, we're on a strict time limit! If you don't get the ingredient in 1 minute... We'll go back to the **ORIGINAL PLAN!** So, get climbing!

StarWiz: (clicks the yellow button with "JETPACK" written on it and flys)

Mettaton: You came by yourself? This will be easy!

StarWiz: I'm the most skilled out of my group!

(After flawless dodging of dough, flour, eggs, milk)

Mettaton: Have you ever watched a cooking show before? The cake was pre-made! BYE! (leaves)

M.J: The Cake was a Lie!

(2 room skips)

(enter elevator)

(a slow jazz-like Megalovania plays)

(ding)

Sans: humans, guess what? i have a hot dog stand, want one?

The Crew: Sure!

(Everyone except for StarWiz & Frisk bit their hot dogs)

M.J & Haydn: (spits) What kind of hot dog is this?!

Sans: (laughing) a water sausage.

M.J: (throws "Hot Dog" in the lava)

StarWiz: Hey you! (a male 14 year old neko in armor, eating a hot dog, turns around)

?: Umm, hello.

StarWiz: Who are you?

?: I'm Starcat, I fought in the Underground War! Monsters thought I was one of them, so they let me stay. After the war, the Temmie's kicked me out of the their town.

M.J: Wow, they kick you out, but not Bob? Those Bastards!

StarWiz: Anyways, do you want to join our crew?

StarCat: Sure!

(StarCat became bud with StarWiz & the Crew!)

(next room skip..?)

(Pyrope appeared!)

(StarWiz: Heat up x2 You turn the heat up twice, everyone, except you and Pyrope are sweating, except for M.J, who on fire)

M.J: (spams Spare)

(You Won! 100 EXP and 70 G's earned)

M.J Put me out!

StarWiz: STOP! DROP! ROLL!

M.J: (starts rolling and the fire goes out) Thanks.

(2 room skips)

Alphys: You need to click 3 buttons!

(1,2...?)

Alphy: NOW! ... ummmm (the laser disappears) Hey, you only needed to click 2!

(next room)

StarWiz: Holy Balls of Doom.

StarWiz's Mind: (This gave me a Bad Time)

(The Pain in the butt Vents of Hotlands)

StarWiz: Let's do this.

(insert Super Smash Bros Brawl- Melee Final Destination, yes it THAT intense)

(after failing and trying, StarWiz makes it)

StarWiz: YES!

Frisk: You know... you could of taken the shortcut. (points to a secret path)

StarWiz: ... ... ... (jumps in lava) (insert Mario death sound)

(GAME OVER YEAHHHHHHHH!)

(Take 2, Room skips)

?: Halt!

(everyone turns around)

?: You need to leave there's 4 human around here!

(? looks closely)

?: This is bad, but we have to kill you & stuff.

(Battle Start!)

(R.G 01 and 02 appeared)

StarWiz; Cleans armor, you took a wipe out of nowhere, and clean 02's Armor)

(touched the green shaped armor thingy)

(02 SO, HOT! (Take off Armor) Much better!)

(01 is disturbed by something)

(Frisk: Whisper; You tell 01 what's wrong?)

(01: Umm, bro)

(02: Yes?)

(01: I like you, the way you fight, the way you talk)

(02: ...)

(01: Major Look! I sure caught you!)

(02: 01)

(01: Yes?)

(02: After this battle, Let's get some Nice Cream.)

(M.J: Spare)

(You Won! 200 EXP + 20 EXP to help a couple= EXP and 120 G)

(next room skip...?)

Alphy: (Another dark room?)

The Crew: No, No, No

(The Lights turn on)

Mettaton: Welcome Darlings! To MTT News!

StarWiz: (Facepalms 3 times)

Mettaton: Our Brave corresponders, will find something to report!

StarWiz: Let's report this smol, white dog!

Mettaton: Great idea! I see the headline "A dog exists somewhere"

StarWiz: (coughs) No shit.

Mettaton: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

StarWiz: (derp faced) Nothing!

Mettaton: Good, because everything in here is a bomb!

StarCat: Wut.

Mettaton: Even my words are (BOOM)! If you don't hurry, the big bomb will blow up! Toddles! (flys away)

StarWiz: (pushs the Big Bomb off the cliff) GREAT!

Mettaton: (comes back) By the way, the bombs are duds! (flys away)

(next room...?)

Robbie: (teleport) Did you think that you can make fools out of us?

StarWiz: Yes.

Robbie: Well, too bad! We got our stuff and gadgets and ready to fight!

(Battle Start?)

(Robbie:(shrinks The Crew) You're small now! And meet our new partner, Waluigi!)

(Waluigi: Wa!)

(We are number one: The Living Tombstone Plays)

(StarWiz: (in a sqeaky voice) Oh no! We're small, but that doesn't mean we will lose!)

(The Battle Begins!)

(StarWiz: (Attack by run up the Robbie with the Shrink Ray and taunts Waluigi)

(Waluigi: (Smack the Robbie with the Shrink Ray with a Tennis Rack and turns into a star and The Crew regrow)

M.J: (picks up Waluigi) WALUIGI LAUNCHER!

(#1 Crew is blasting off again!)

(You Won! 110 EXP earned and 0 G)

(Level UP! LV 41 Item Summoner! LV 1: Can Summon any item! At LV 5, you can summon any item, object, or person from any universe)

(enter elevator)

(2 room and 2 puzzle later)

StarCat: I have a bad feeling.

(Enter the Cave)

Muffet: I heard about you.

(step forward yet slower)

Muffet: You like to hurt spiders.)

(step barely)

Muffet: I heard that you like if rip their legs off

(The Crew is Unable to move!)

Muffet: I heard that you're awfully stingy with your money. You guy would make good filling.

Haydn: Except for Master John, who maybe tastes like cu...

(StarWiz and StarCat tackle him)

(STAR COMBO)

(Insert Encounter Pokemon theme)

(Battle Start!)

(Insert SharaX: Spider Dance)

(Muffet appeared)

(StarWiz: Check: A nicely dressed spider who likes money)

(Muffet pour hot tea! but somehow it didn't hurt... but it was delicous... to you anyways and you're purple!)

(Muffet: I think purple looks nice on you (laughs, sorry I forgot what her laugh is)

(Frisk: Check; You hated the tea and want to yell, but then you become cream filling!)

(summon spiders, no damage)

(StarCat: Check; A anime-like spider stands in front of you)

(summons donuts, StarWiz tryed to eat one... it;s hard as a rock!)

(Haydn: Check; It's a big spider, who knew?)

(summons Criss-a-rangs)

(M.J: Check; It's a Sexy Spider, that a first. (StarWiz is reading M.J mind) M.J! **STOP THINKING DIRTY!)**

(Muffet: It's time to feed my pet!)

(StarCat: Your...Pet?)

(summons a monster Cupcake)

The Crew: AHHHHHH!

(Everyone runs and jukes spider... M.J fell in the monster)

(M.J: AHHHHH!

(Giant Cupcake: OM! (tastes M.J) It's taste like shit!

(spits M.J)

(Haydn:I told you he tasted like cu...)

(StarWiz & StarCat tackled Haydn again...)

(STAR COMBO)

M.J (with a grin) Does spider have puss-puss?)

(Muffet is Enraged! 30 plus Damage and DEF!)

(StarWiz, Haydn, and StarCat: ... ... ... Master JOHNNNNNNNN!)

(M.J: (troll laugh)

(13 Attacks of spiders, do nots, Criss-a-Rangs, and Cupcakes later)

(Spider: YOU GOT MAIL!)

(Muffet: It's says that the wizard hat LIKEs our stuff, and the other 4 wouldn't hurt a spider, I'm sorry, you can spare me now!)

(StarWiz: Spare)

(You WON! 250 EXP and 0 G earned!)

(Next room skip...?)

StarWiz: This guy again!

Mettaton: Is that my true love?

StarWiz: nope. (trys to leaves but get shocked and pass out)

(one boring song later)

Mettaton: Now, you must die!

(trapdoor opens)

(Mettaton: You got to make it through the tile maze!)

(StarWiz: (is still passes out)

(30 second later)

(Mettaton: You didn't move at now, FINE, don't fight me! (leaves)

StarWiz: (wakes up) Finally, she left!

(Two room skips later)

Sans: hey kiddos.

StarWiz: Hey.

Sans: do you want to eat, let's take a shortcut.

(End of CHAPTER!)


	10. Chapter 10: The Core and Asgore's Castle

(In the Hotel)

(Everyone sitting in a large dining table)

Sans: so you finally made it, you guy are almost done with your adventure.

StarWiz: Yes

Sans: you will fight the king and chose to take his SOUL or stay trapped in the Underground.

Frisk: We don't plan on taking his soul.

Sans: that's good. you know my job, right?

M.J: The one to look for humans?

Sans: yes, ok. i went to the big door at the end of snowdin, and i started to practice knock-knock jokes. then, someone answer and said "who's there". i didn't know what to do, but i continued my joke and said, "who's there". (time skip) she made a promise that if a human comes through here, i'll take good care them. i'm not good at keeping promises, but for her, i promised. if i didn't make that promise. (eyes blacks out) **you all be dead where you stand**. (The crew is in shocked) (eyes fade back) just kidding, see ya later. (leaves)

The Crew: ... ... Let's move.

(After buying 10 Legendary Hero later)

StarWiz: so, this is it...

(Enter Core)

StarCat: Let's go left!

(room skip...?)

(Battle Start!)

(Madjick appeared)

(StarWiz: ACT, you stared at the Chaser Orb)

(Summons Chasing Orbs, no damage)

(Frisk, ACT, You stared at the Corner Orb)

(Summons Corner Orbs shooting crosses, no damage)

(M.J: Spare)

(You Won! 150 EXP and 100 G earned)

(next room)

Alphy: (When you click the button, the order is blue, blue, orange)

(clicks button, and the order was correct)

(Alphy: That was the order? OMG!)

(room skip)

Alphy: (Let's me turn off the lasers) (click)

(walks forward till... the lasers come back on)

Alphy: (The lasers are turning on? Impossible! You have to stop and go!)

(time skip)

(Alphy: I don't know where to go... I'M SORRY! (hangs up)

StarWiz: Let's go up!

(Next Room skip...?)

(Battle Start!)

(Knight Knight appeared)

(Everyone hums and Knight Knight goes to sleep)

(StarWiz: Spare)

(You Won! 110 EXP and 120 G earned)

(LV UP! LV 42: HP; 1030; ATK; 1020; DEF; 1060; Item Summoner LV 2! You have the power to summon items from any 3 universes of your choice! But, you're limited to 10 items per day!)

(2 room skips...?)

(Battle Start!)

(What a Nightmare!)

(StarWiz: Whimsalot, ACT, Pray)

(no damage)

(StarCat: Whimsalot, Spare)

(Summons Bullet Hell of Flys and Beams)

(M.J, Final Froggit, ACT, Mystify)

(next turn)

(Frisk, Final Froggit, Spare)

(Astigmatism: Don't pick on me)

(Fires eyes beams)

(Haydn: ACT, Don't Pick On)

(Astigmatism: That's right.)

(StarWiz: Spare)

(You Won! 420 EXP and 200 G Earned)

(LV UP! LV 43; HP 1150; ATK; 1140; DEF; 1180; Item Summoner LV 3, Able to summon items from any 5 universes and 15 use limit)

(two room skips?)

Mettaton: Hello Darlings, Did you know? That this was all a just a big show. An act.

(time skip)

Mettaton: She's going to dome here to stop me, well, TOO BAD!

(Doors Locks)

Alphy: HEY! Open up this doors!

Mettaton: Time to start out new show "Attack of the Killer Robot"!

(Battle Start...?)

StarWiz: Hey, there's a mirror behind you!

Mettaton: Really?! (turns around)

(flip)

Mettaton: Did. You. Just. Flip. My. Switch?

(tranforms)

Mettaton ?: OOOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEAAAHHHH

StarWiz: OMG, SHE TURNED INTO THE COOL-AID MAN!

(take 2)

Mettaton ?: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEESSSSSS

Mettaton ?: Luckily for you, I been aching to show this off for a long time. So as thanks, I'll make you last living moments (flash) ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!

(time skip, because I'M NOT GOING TO TYPE "RATING" EVERY TIME)

Mettaton EX: Before I leave, we'll do a calling special, I get to talk to the first person that calls!

(ring ring)

Napstablook:( _hello, i really like your show, but i'm sad that you're going to leave soon._ )

Mettaton: WAIT! Blooky... they hung up... I'll take another call!

(After everyone spams Mettaton to not leave)

Mettaton: I guess everyone like my show. Humans have lots of stars, The Underground only has me. I will stay a little longer (batteries dies)

Alphy: (opens door) FINALLY! (see a "dead" Mettaton) OMG!

(checks Mettaton) Oh Thanks God, it just the batteries! I don't know what I'll do without her. I'll catch up, you guys go ahead.

(You Won! 430 EXP and 0 G earned! LV UP! HP : 1200; ATK: 1190; DEF: 1230; Item Summoner: LV 4: Able to summon items from any 7 universes and the limit is 20 uses.

(room skip)

Alphy: so, you guys made it, you meet the king, and leave.

(time skip)

Alphy: To leave, you need a monster SOUL, you have to kill him... I'M SORRY! (leaves)

(enter elevator)

StarWiz: We're so close, to leave, to go home. (thinks of having to kill Asgore) Let's go.

(time skip)

StarCat: New Home? He's REALLY bad at naming stuff.

(enters)

Frisk: (You found a Worn Dagger, take it?) (You equip the Worn Dagger)

Frisk: (There's a Heart Locket, take it?) (You equip the BFF locket)

(next room)

StarWiz: Let's split up to look for those keys.

StarWiz: (You found a key on the table)

Frisk: (There's a key on the counter, take it?) (You took the key)

(To the Main room!)

(Click) (The Chains were unlocked)

(Time Skip)

M.J: Glads that's over.

StarWiz: Yep, one more talk, and I was going to pass out from boredom. Let's go!

(Next room skip...?)

Sans: so, you made it to the end, the king is just a few moments away, and i will now judge you for your actions, how much EXP you earned. what does EXP stand for? it's an acronym, it stands for " **ex** ecution **p** oints". the more you kill, the more EXP you earn. when you gain enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE too, is an acronym, it stands for **"l** evel **o** f **v** iolenc **e** , a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easily you distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily to bring yourself to hurt others, now, to judge every one of you. M.J; LV 5; sir, how much died in your hands?

M.J: I went to the Core, and Knight Knight and Madjick almost killed me, so I killed them, and leveled up to LV 5.

Sans: (sighs) It's your sanity. StarCat; LV 7; how many did you kill?

StarCat: I was in the Underground War.

Sans: which side?

StarCat: Monsters.

Sans: so, you killed humans, that explains your LV. watch your sanity. Haydn; LV 2, who died?

Haydn: A Froggit.

Sans: do you feel bad about that?

Haydn: Yes.

Sans: ok, i'll forgive you but next time, control your temper. Frisk; LV 1; good, i give you credit for that. and finally, StarWiz...huh..you're LV 44. i heard that the max is 20 (eyes black out) **do you want a bad time?**

M.J: YES!

StarWiz: (throws a brick at M.J) No, I level up by kindness, when I be kind/spare someone, I level up or gain KNP, (in a Sans voice) which stands for **k** ind **n** ess **p** oints, and when I level up, my KLV goes up, which stands for kindness level.

Sans: oh, sorry then, and your SOUL? is it green?

StarWiz: no, (summons SOUL) It's a rainbow soul.

Sans: you should be really careful, because with your SOUL, Asgore can break the Barrier and have 6 more plus your friends SOULS to spare, so, try not to die.

StarWiz: I don't plan to.

Sans: ok, then, bye, i guess. (leaves)

(time skip to Asgore's Castle)

(walks into the Throne Room)

Asgore: Is someone there? Hold on, I'm watering my flowers. (turns around) Umm... Howdy! I see you made it here. It a beautiful day outside, perfect for a game of catch. (walks ahead) Think of it like a... trip to the doctors. (walks to the with The Barrier) Step ahead when you're ready, because I'm not. (goes inside)

StarWiz: You guys ready? Home is just a battle away.

(enters)

Asgore: Ok, there no turning back now, I came prepared.

(the containers with the souls pop out, including 4 normal sized containers, and a big SOUL container, with all the SOULS colors on it, P.S you should know who's it's for, if not, go back the part where StarWiz explained about why he LV 44.)

(Knowing that your adventure is about to end, it's fills you with DETERMINATION)

Asgore: It was nice to meet you, goodbye.)

(breaks the MERCY button)

(The Battle Begins)

StarWiz: (I don't want to hurt him, if I FIGHT, I'll kill him)

(Fights and missed on purpose)

(Asgore noticed your depression to fight, buts FIGHTS anyways to free monster-kind)

(summons his trident and his eyes glow blue, orange, blue, and swings with the same colors , no damage)

(Frisk is sad, Fights, but hit weak, 98 damage)

(StarCat; FIGHT, 200 Damage, 1302/1500)

(M.J; FIGHT, 150 Damage. 1252/ 1500)

(Asgore: (summons Spinning Fire Circles, no damage)

(StarWiz: (try to miss on purpose...only to hit him)

(1242 Damage, because I was going to miss, but hit the far end of the fight box, and without the purpose of killing)

(Asgore: 10/1500)

Asgore: (Well, I guess you take my SOUL and leave the Underground)

(FIGHT and MERCY appear)

(StarWiz: Spare)

Asgore: You means that you rather stay, then go home. We can stay and play catch, we could live like a...family. Humans, I'll try to make you happy.

(friendliness pellets appear and kill Asgore; and one more broke his SOUL)

Flowey: Howdy, Motherfuckers!

StarWiz: You son of a taint! We were going to live like a family!

Flowey: Too Bad! Did you Remember! (Nightmare face) **In this world, It KiLL or Be KILLED AHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(Story .exe has stopped working, Please wait...)


	11. Chapter 11: hyfhybiysyolupkcgfbfckmpow

(Flowey's World Loaded)

StarWiz: (rubbing head) What happened?

M.J: Flowey got the Human SOULS.

Frisk: Hey, an save point!

(trys to save but...)

(smash)

(save deleted)

(smash)

( **SMASH)**

Flowey: Howdy! Thanks to StarWiz here, he took a number on that old fool. **Now he DEAD.** I got all the humans SOULS and soon, **I WILL BE A GOD! With my newfound powers,** Monsters, Humans, Everyone, **WILL BE DEAD!** Mmmm... I could feel them wriggling, don't feel left out, I only need one more SOUL! I'll save the other SOULS. Oh, you can't go back to your other save. **IT'S GONE.** But your old pal Flowey will make a new save for ya. **I'LL SAVE OVER YOUR OWN DEATH! SO, I CAN RIP YOU TO BLOODY PIECES OVER AND OVER!**

(everyone takes a step forward)

Flowey: You think you can defeat me? Heh heh heh. You REALLY are an IDIOT.

(Battle Start)

(Flowey appeared...?)

(DUHDUHDUH DUHDUHDUH DUHDUHDUH DUHDUHDUHHHHHH)

(Flowey: AHAHAHA HAHAHHHAHAHAA)

StarWiz: What The Fuck is THAT!?

Omega Flowey: My New form! AND YOUR DOOM! Oh yeah, so you don't kill me like Asgore. (zaps StarWiz) I will lower your ATK to 0!

StarWiz: (groans in pain) (Your ATK dropped to 1!)

Flowey: You're really determined, aren't ya, AHAHAHAHAH!

(Summons flamethrowers)

(Everyone attacks, 15 damage)

(fires an laser beam, no damage)

(StarWiz Attacks! 3 Damage.)

(Warning: Light Blue Soul)

(static)

(Spining Knives appeared zig-zaging)

(StarWiz: There's an ACT button! I'll get it! Everyone try to dodge the knives!)

(You called for help)

(all the knives knives turned into band-aids)

(everyone heals and StarWiz gains 10 ATK)

(Flowey: (summons F-Bombs)

M.J: NUKES!

(Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck)

(3 damage to everyone)

(Summons vines, saves, and loads)

(Warning: Orange Soul)

(static)

(Spinning Hands)

(StarWiz: There's a ACT replacing one of the hands!)

(You called for help)

(The Hands turn into thumbs up!)

(everyone heals and StarWiz ATK is now 40!

(Flowey: Your not going to attack me! (surrounds the Fight Button) with pellets)

(summons hands shooting beams)

(time skip)

(Warning: Blue Soul)

(stars in a straight line and ballet shoes going up and down)

(StarWiz: An ACT button is replacing one of the shoes)

(you called for help)

(The shoes goes away and the stars become music notes and StarWiz ATK is 70!)

Flowey: (summons more F-Bombs)

(Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck)

(Warning Purple Soul)

(There's Books and Negative words are coming out)

(you called for help)

(Now they're positive words)

(StarWiz's ATK is now 200!)

(Time Skip)

(Warning: Green Soul)

(Frying pans and fire is coming out of them)

(You called for help)

(They turn into spider donuts... Frisk doesn't eat and StarWiz ATK is now 400!)

(time skip)

(Warning: Yellow Soul)

(It's a Gun, Sherlock, Shooting bullet)

(It's shot out an ACT button)

(you called for help)

(The bullets become clovers)

(The Souls are free and thank you by healing)

(StarWiz's ATK is back to Normal!)

(The Souls lower Flowey's DEF)

(It's Dropped to 0!)

(Flowey: Oh Shi-)

(StarWiz: Fight)

(99,999,999,999,999,999 Damage to Flowey)

Flowey: No, NO, this can't happening!

(File 2 loaded)

(Trollface)

(Kills everyone except StarWiz and M.J, who take 50 damage)

(Vine, laser, vine, laser, vine)

(Flowey, load an saves, everyone reappears)

(Flowey: You 2 have too much HP!)

(M.J: I have a shield.)

(StarWiz: You never defeat us!)

(Flowey: Call for help! I dare ya!)

(you called for help...but somebody came)

(The Souls appears)

(Flowey: Huh?! Hey you, You have to listen to me!)

(The Souls attack)

(Flowey: NOOOOOOO!)

(Flowey turns back into a flower)

(Fight or Mercy appear)

(StarWiz: Spare)

(Flowey: Huh, you're sparing me? I'll kill you)

(spare)

(Flowey: I'll kill everyone you love)

(spare)

(Flowey: I just don't understand)

(spare)

(Flowey: (tear-eyed) I just don't understand!)

*Flowey ran away*

(StarWiz: So... how are we gonna leave?)

(Undertale: StarWiz and Frisk Edition: Neutral Run)

(?: Dirty Glitches! So, many universes, so little time to play with them, (looks at StarWiz through an orb) but this one looks **InTeReStInG!** )

(End of Chapter)


End file.
